From the Very First Day
by Luna Darkside
Summary: Kaito is Beika's resident superhero, and Shinichi is a CEO's son who gets kidnapped roughly once a week. /KaiShin & ShinKai, oneshot, complete/


_After so many weeks, I finally wrote something under 3k words. Thank God._

_Anyway, this fic contains_ **_inexplicit (very vague) non-consensual touching, _**shounen-ai,_ grammar mistakes / general errors, superhero!Kaito (because face it, Kid is almost a superhero anyway), CEO's-son!Shinichi, etc. Song title from "Superman" by Taylor Swift._

_Enjoy! - Luna_

**From the Very First Day**

Out of all three hundred and eighteen times (and counting) he had been kidnapped, this was probably the least impressive kidnapping Shinichi had gone through. At least the last guy had bothered to put him on a yacht and hire eighteen guards.

But _this_ \- this was just _pathetic_.

He glared at the bespectacled, blazer-clad man in front of him, trying to ignore the way the too-small handcuffs were cutting into his wrists and how the straight-backed chair scraped against his arms.

"So let me get this straight, Hayashi – if that's even your name," Shinichi began, crossing his legs speculatively, "you decided to pose as my dad's secretary, and once you thought he had let his guard down, you would kidnap me and demand ransom once you had successfully handcuffed me to a chair in the middle of nowhere."

"Excellent deduction, Shinichi-kun," Hayashi smirked, bending at the waist so he was eye level with Shinichi. In the dim lighting of the abandoned warehouse – really, could this get any more cliché? – the angular planes of his face were sharp and sinister, his eyes glittering from behind his thick glasses. "Even though you're Kudou Yuusaku's son, you're not completely an idiot."

"You are, though," Shinichi replied, bored. He glanced around at the decaying shipping containers and wooden boxes. "I suggest you leave within the next minute, otherwise things may not end well for you."

Hayashi threw back his head and fairly barked laughter. Very exaggerated, fake laughter. Clearly, the man had never taken any acting lessons. Shinichi sighed as the man straightened and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Oh, my poor, poor boy," Hayashi purred, leaning in so close that his breath fanned against Shinichi's face. Shinichi recoiled, straining his neck to get away from him. _Ugh_. "You're, as you so eloquently put it, handcuffed to a chair in the middle of nowhere, and you think you have the upper hand."

Frowning, Shinichi shook his head sadly at him – careful not to get any closer than necessary – and gave a pitying sigh. "Idon't think _I_ have the upper hand," he corrected Hayashi gravely, watching as the man's eyebrows lifting questioningly. "I think Kaitou Kid does."

"_What_?" Scowling, Hayashi drew back to regard Shinichi warily. "What are you trying to say?"

Suppressing an urge to groan, Shinichi explained carefully, "You know. Kaitou Kid, the superhero? Wears a white cape and suit and a monocle? Rescued two hundred tourists last week at that attempted bombing? Regularly makes the evening news?" He rolled his eyes. "It's hard to miss him."

"I _know _who Kaitou Kid is," hissed Hayashi, glaring irately at Shinichi. "I don't know how he's involved in any of _this_ –"

"Oh, maybe the fact that he's rescued me _every time I've gotten kidnapped_?" Shinichi snapped, losing patience. "Do you not know how to read newspaper headlines?"

Appearing to take offense at that, Hayashi drew to his full height, staring a veritable combination of daggers and pitchforks down at Shinichi. "I think you've forgotten," he stated coldly, expression taut, "that _you're _the one tied to a chair and _I'm _the one who's going to decide what to do with you now."

"I believe we established your next action would be to demand ransom for me," Shinichi offered, lifting an eyebrow.

"Of course, but all the same," Hayashi continued, now positively _purring _as he moved disturbingly close to Shinichi, "I never said you would still be… undefiled when you got back to them."

It took a moment for Shinichi to process what he meant. During that moment, Hayashi's hand crept closer to Shinichi's belt buckle, the smile on his face turning decidedly more lecherous as his fingertips brushed at the metal.

And _that_ was when Shinichi decided this was officially his least favorite kidnapping ever.

* * *

Even though Shinichi, rich, arrogant CEO's son that he was, liked to claim that he never needed Kaito's help – or rather, Kaitou Kid's help – he never truly protested Kaito's tendency to swoop in and rescue him. If that wasn't enough reason to suspect Shinichi didn't despise him, there was also the fact that Shinichi hadn't yet replaced his soccer ball phone strap, which had an impossible-to-miss tracking device attached to it (courtesy of Kaito, obviously).

And obviously, if the three hundred and eighteen times Kaito had engineered some kind of plan to free Shinichi from the clutches of power-hungry kidnappers weren't enough indication, Kaito definitely didn't mind saving Shinichi.

The first time he'd been summoned to go rescue Kudou Shinichi, though, he'd been a little hesitant – after all, saving a CEO's son was more of the police's job. He'd gone anyway, muttering under his breath and composing an irritated letter to the police commissioner in his head all the while.

But after incapacitating twelve armed guards and storming into the bunker they were holding Shinichi in, he had caught sight of Shinichi's unimpressed stare at his heroism. The expression, combined with Shinichi's marvelously bright azure eyes and porcelain pale skin and overall gorgeousness – well. Kaito had decided then and there that he was going to protect Shinichi at all costs. And he had, ever since.

(Rather futilely, Kaito kept trying to convince himself he wasn't irreversibly smitten, but, well. It was kind of hard. Especially when Shinichi was kidnapped roughly once a week and, as a result, Kaito spent at least one night every seven days marveling at how _ridiculously pretty _he was. In Kaito's less than humble opinion, no one should have that pink of a mouth.)

Kaito pushed the thoughts to the back of his head as he closed his hang glider and landed lightly on the crumbling roof of the – wow, how cliché – abandoned warehouse. The locator map on his tracking wristwatch was informing him that Shinichi, or rather Shinichi's phone, was located almost directly underneath his feet.

Perfect. Kaito smiled to himself, tensed, and jumped straight through the roof.

The shingles collapsed under his weight, and Kaito found himself in free fall, plunging toward the concrete floor in a swirl of dust and bits of slate. He snapped his hang glider open and managed to catch a weak updraft right before his feet hit the ground.

Congratulating himself on his perfect landing (10/10), Kaito turned to find Shinichi handcuffed to a chair with a creepy, glasses-wearing man standing beside him, his hand stuck down Shinichi's pants.

Kaito was suddenly in the mood to perform a vivisection. A very bloody, _painful _vivisection.

It must've shown on his face, because the man jumped backwards, flailing. "I didn't – that wasn't –" he stammered, going white and then red and then green.

"_Oh_," Kaito growled, sounding somewhat like an enraged grizzly bear even to his own ears, "I think you _were_."

Thirteen seconds later, he was breathing heavily as he glared down at the trussed-up body of Shinichi's kidnapper, knocked out cold from a solid uppercut to the chin. Kaito scowled as he realized, with mounting distress, that he hadn't brought any knives. And he couldn't exactly perform a vivisection with his bare hands.

He turned to Shinichi, who was glaring at Kaito with some irritation from where he was sitting with his pants still undone. "Hey, Kudou-kun? Do you have a knife of some kind?"

"Wh – _no_," snapped Shinichi, and he flailed a bit, handcuffs jingling. "If you don't mind, could you come over here and get me out of these handcuffs?"

Pouting – it looked like the vivisection was off, unfortunately – Kaito stalked over to the chair and set to work dismantling the handcuffs. It was only a moment before the cheap bits of metal were clattering to the floor.

The second his hands were free, Shinichi hurriedly closed his pants and stood up, determinedly not looking at Kaito. His face was pink, the tips of his ears almost glowing as he stared fixedly at the floor. Kaito could see him fidgeting as he mumbled, haltingly, "Well. Um. I mean, I was going to be fine, but… but thanks, anyway."

Abruptly, Kaito was glad for his monocle and the way the brim of his hat shadowed his face – he was pretty sure he was smiling like a lovestruck idiot (which, admittedly, he kind of was). "It was nothing, Kudou-kun. I do this sort of thing all the time."

"No, you don't," Shinichi corrected, and Kaito didn't bother trying to deny it. Instead, he reached out and let his gloved fingers thread carefully through Shinichi's. Shinichi stiffened, and Kaito thought, with some trepidation, that he was going to pull away, but then Shinichi's narrow, artistic fingers hesitantly curled around his, and Kaito felt sappy warmth spread through his chest.

Together, they peered down at the unconscious body of the kidnapper.

"What are you going to do with him?" Shinichi wondered, genuinely curious.

Kaito remembered the sight of the man touching Shinichi and smiled a little too wide. Shinichi took a careful step backwards.

* * *

"Last night, Kudou Shinichi, the son of Night Baron Industries' CEO Kudou Yuusaku, was kidnapped by a man who had been working as Kudou Yuusaku's personal secretary. The thirty-eight-year-old kidnapper, Hayashi Ichirou, was found at an abandoned warehouse by the docks. He was tied up and had been stripped of his clothes…"

Sighing, Yuusaku clicked the power button on the remote control. The news program playing on the flat screen TV suspended above his desk clicked off abruptly. "Really, Shinichi," he said, tone mildly disapproving as he swiveled to raise his eyebrows at where Shinichi was sprawled on his visitors' couch, "you let yourself be kidnapped again?"

"I don't know why you assume I 'let myself' be kidnapped," Shinichi huffed, eliciting a raised-eyebrows _don't pretend I don't know you can incapacitate trained bodyguards with paperclips _stare from his father.

Scrubbing his face, Yuusaku shuffled through some of the paperwork littering his desk. "I think your mother may be right," he muttered as he reached for a contract with the Suzuki Corporation that he had been putting off. "You're enamored of that superhero."

Sitting bolt upright, Shinichi began spluttering a jumble of "I am _not_" and "I don't know what you're talking about" and "he's just a stupid guy in a cape" and "there is no way I'd ever, you know, start thinking he's kind of cool and extremely good looking." Yuusaku looked on with amused resignation.

"I honestly can't," he cut in, once Shinichi's rants reached an entirely new level of incoherent, "imagine any other reason you'd allow yourself to be kidnapped every Tuesday, Shinichi. I think you just like being saved by Kaitou Kid." He waggled his eyebrows. "I bet you like being swept up in his arms and flown off into the sunset, with your arms around his neck as you look at the side of his face and think, 'Oh, what a man'…"

Shinichi went red and choked violently, clearly about to launch into another rant, but Yuusaku quickly held up a hand. "I'll stop, I'll stop, don't work yourself up too much." He made a show of pausing contemplatively. "By the way, have I mentioned that I got a new secretary?"

The red fading from his cheeks, Shinichi flopped dramatically back down onto the couch as he remarked, "I don't even understand why you hired Hayashi in the first place. You've never needed a secretary _before_, after all."

"Well, I liked having Hayashi-kun around, even if he was a molesting kidnapper," Yuusaku said cheerfully, though he felt both horrified and incensed at the thought of Hayashi's hands getting anywhere near his son. Hayashi was lucky Kid had been the one to come to Shinichi's rescue – Yuusaku doubted he himself would ever go so easy on him. In fact, maybe he could pay Hayashi a visit before the trial...

Tucking the thought away for future perusal, Yuusaku shook his head and hit the call button on his intercom to call for his secretary. "Please enter," he called, and Shinichi's eyebrows lifted as he straightened to sit properly.

"You're calling them in? What could you possibly need right –"

Before Shinichi could finish, there was a tap on the door and a voice rumbled, "Kudou-san, you called?" from the doorway.

Yuusaku thoroughly enjoyed the progression of bewilderment-comprehension_-_surprise that Shinichi's expression went through as he whirled to stare at the door.

Kuroba Kaito stood before them, wearing a neatly-cut suit and tie and a positively besotted smile as he gazed at Shinichi adoringly.

"Y-You're Ka –" Shinichi stammered, but cut himself off frantically, casting a glance over at Yuusaku. Kaito's smile only widened.

"You must be Kudou-kun. I could never mistake you for anyone else," he said quietly, warmly, _affectionately_, and Shinichi turned a fascinating shade of pink.

Clearing his throat – while this was all very cute and all, it was still his _son _being flirted with – Yuusaku announced, "Shinichi, this is my new secretary, Kuroba Kaito-kun. Kuroba-kun, this is my son, Shinichi." He paused meaningfully. "Please treat him nicely."

"It would be my pleasure," Kaito beamed as he dropped into a respectful bow. Shinichi was still frozen – and slowly reddening further, Yuusaku noted to himself.

"Well," he began, "I don't think I'll need any more help today, Kuroba-kun, so why don't you get to know Shinichi for a bit?"

"It would be my pleasure, sir," Kaito smirked, and Yuusaku grinned knowingly at him as Shinichi got to his feet and stumbled, half in a dream, across the room until he reached Kaito's side. The door swung shut behind them, though before it closed completely, Yuusaku watched as Kaito casually took Shinichi's hand and the beginnings of a smile curved Shinichi's mouth upwards.

He definitely, Yuusaku reflected as he picked up a pen to begin signing the papers in front of him, had done the right thing, hiring Kaitou Kid. Yukiko was going to be thrilled.

* * *

**Because Yuusaku would.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this fic even a little (if you did, please considering dropping me a review!) and I'll see you all soon! - Luna**


End file.
